


The one that hurts Her

by oragie



Series: Main d’argent et cœur d’or [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: English is my second language, Other, Slice of Life, Slice of Light, Trauma, You are worth the world, mention of rape, no real beta, past trauma, we just goes at it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oragie/pseuds/oragie
Summary: A night next to a fire, Adaya tell part of her past she would never thought would be shared to her fellow Scions.
Series: Main d’argent et cœur d’or [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The one that hurts Her

**The one that hurts Her**

* * *

“You know I can’t help, but feel like there is so much more in your past that you haven’t told us.” Tataru’s voice break the long silence, making every Scions’ head turn toward her. Adaya blink slowly before shrugging, tired eyes going back to the fire in front of them.

For some reasons, Adaya manages to get the whole group outside Mor’dona to enjoy a fire camp, making food (burn) over the flame. They have been chatting most of the night, but as the fire lose its warmth the silence took over them before Tataru’s words.

“What do you wish to know from situations I can no longer change? War, losing my family, living in the street, being beaten up, rape, sleeping under the rain, having no name, no title, be a simple woman, an adventurer...? You have plenty of choice! Gotta be more precise my friend.” Her voice is low, tired.

“Wait. _Rape?_ ” Thancred is the one asking, eyes locked on her, she shrugs again and nod.

“Yes. You hear me.” Her tone is uncharacteristic low. “I was young, weak and alone. Highlander men are very strong. But, like I said it is the past.” She keep quiet before looking back at them. “I was abused yes. Less glorious for your Warrior of Light, ne?”

“Who?” His voice is low, almost like a growl, very subtle sound, but she did hear it.

Adaya’s ears perk up a little, turning her attention back on the Hyur next to her, she shakes her head, leaving a gentle hand on his arm and squeezing.

“You don’t need to know which merchant likes young Miqo’te girl. He fear me enough now. And I beat his ass with a chair. Years after that.” She sneaks her hand in his, knowing perfectly his friend that he would search to find who was that man. (She might have given information for that purpose.)

A little voice telling her they would _all_ search.

Just like that.

“But once again. It is the past. And, just to be sure. I am glorious. I am worthy. Not broken. At least, not by that experience. It is not a thing I like to remember and talk about, but it happened. A few years back I would not have been comfortable on telling you all this. Both from trusting you and trusting myself. But now it is different.” She squeeze his hand and looks back at the dying fire.

They stay silent for a moment, Tataru opening her mouth, but Adaya stop her with a sign of her hand. “Do not apologize. I was thinking of telling y’all about it honestly. So it gave me the door I needed!” She use her free hand to wave in the air, making the fire live again, surprising everyone around it. “I can’t help but wish for you to not think any less of me. I have grown, but, from time to time, I falter.”

“We would never think less of you Adaya, on the opposite. You are stronger than what we thought you were capable of. Still surprising us.” Y’Shtola’s voice raise, making her smile to her fellow Miqo’te, tears slowly coming to her eyes. “Good! I’m glad to hear that then. It reassure me. You know, you are all very important to me, so your opinion are important.” Adaya feel her hand being squeezed tight before getting herself in a surprisingly strong hug from Alphinaud. She laugh, gently rubbing his arm since he was standing behind her. “You got strong Alphi! Developing now?” A tsk and a chuckle make her laugh. “Oh hush. Let me have this.” The muffled voice of the young man coming from her back, half hidden in her neck, give her another fit of giggles.

Of course she would let him have this. She would let every single of them hold her for their own and her comfort.

_You are not unworthy, broken and stained. **You are strong, beautiful and worth the world.** And even more._

_You are alive._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any wonky sentence as English is not my first language, but playing the game in English it is more natural for me to write like so.  
> Hope you did enjoy this very short story!


End file.
